


"I like pie"

by Prince_Rollin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen x Reader - Freeform, Evil Queen/You - Freeform, Mayor Mills, Other, Reader-Insert, Regina Mills x Reader - Freeform, Regina Mills/You - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Rollin/pseuds/Prince_Rollin
Summary: It's a Regina x Reader. That's about it.





	"I like pie"

Everyone knew who you were, but most people left you alone. You lived in your own world and found nothing wrong with that. One day you sat on a stool at Granny’s drinking your coffee when the bell notified you that someone entered the diner. You payed no mind to the person who sat beside you. You were more focused on the delicious slice of apple pie in front of you. Ruby took the person’s order and left. They cleared their thought in hopes to get your attention only to fail.

“You seem really invested in that pie” the person commented watching you stab it with your fork, bring it to your mouth and ate it letting the flavour fill your mouth. You wish you could saver the taste forever. It wasn’t until after you swallowed that you realised they were talking to you. Your eyes shifted to look at them. The mayor sat beside you. If you still had the pie in your mouth you would have choked.

“I like pie” you panicked. You could feel your face getting heated. You just made a foul of yourself in front of the Mayor. ‘I like pie’, of course I like pie. I wouldn’t have ordered it otherwise, you thought. You had heard things about the Mayor, but you never expected her to chuckle at your comment. She’s probably laughing at you, you concluded. Her laugh wasn’t like one of mockery or laughing at your social awkwardness but that was what your mind told you.

“I can make a mean apple pie,” she told you. “Actually, I’m pretty good with any dessert with apples.” You had no idea why she was telling you this until she said, “You should really try it sometime.” She wanted you to try her food? Is this something people do? You really hadn’t been outside in a while. “To see who makes a better one of course,” she added as if to explain her previous sentence.

“I don’t know” you were hesitant to the idea. Dinning with the Mayor would be plain weird. You saw her face drop showing her disappointment. “You know what, sure. It won’t kill me to try.” You didn’t like to make people upset. Some part of you thought that would be your downfall. A Few days later you were invited to Mayor Mills house for dinner.

“This pie was delicious,” you said after finishing your second piece.

“I’m glad you like it” she said as she took away or plate.

This wasn’t the last time you came over to her place to try her cooking. You didn’t regularly eat a home cooked meal unless you counted Roman and tv dinners. With each dinner you had at her place the time you spent their increased. It extended from just dinner to dinner and crappy television or movies. Sometimes just a bottle of wine and a good conversation. You hadn’t noticed but you began spending far less time cooped up in your flat and your confidence was building. There was only one person to thank.

People had been commenting on how nice it was to see you and your friend list was increasing by the day. People smiled at you when you pasted them. It wasn’t the same smile as before. Before they were just happy to see you up and about while now it felt genuine.

One of your dinner nights were different to the rest you had prior. You were rested on the couch, a glass of red wine in hand. The two of you were sitting closer then usual. Regina had just finished going off about work and begin asking how your day was. You went on about your job at (name of place) and a few conversations you had with people throughout the day.

You were surprised that you managed to keep Regina’s interest as you rambled. Halfway through your story you felt a hand on her thigh. You look down confused to see Regina’s hand rested there.

“I’m sorry I thought- It was silly, continue?” Continue was posed as a question in case she had scared you off.

“No, what were you going to say?” you asked.

“I was going to ask if you liked me”

“As in?” You both knew what she meant. You went to take a sip of your wine. Smirking you said, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a suggestion for another chapter or one-shot you can tell me? If there is another ship or x reader, I can try and write one.


End file.
